Leyendas de Gaoling
by Miyiku
Summary: La pintoresca región de Gaoling, limitante con el reino de Omashu, es una comunidad de supersticiosos. Y no es para menos, pues en los últimos años todo tipo de criaturas y espíritus rondan por sus alrededores. O al menos es lo que creen sus habitantes.


**_A/N: Las posesiones materiales son sólo una ilusión. No poseo ni Avatar ni nada relacionado. Sólo la mente que inventó éste fic para entretenerse sin fines de lucro. _**

**_Dedicado a Tsuki, Aliniel de Ithilien y a lily, por dejar review en mi primer fic de Avatar_**

Los tejones-topo son criaturas amigables. No suelen ser agresivas con los humanos, a menos que éstos entren en sus cuevas y traten de derrumbarlas.

Para encontrar tejones-topo cerca de Gaoling, hay que atravesar una pequeña y florida meseta. Bajando por la pendiente de uno de sus lados se llega a un diminuto foso, no muy profundo, pero muy estrecho, el cual desciende a una de las galerías de las bestias de tierra. Generalmente no se acercan a los pueblos, pero hay quienes dicen que los tejones-topo vagan por las noches dentro de las murallas del feudo del Reino Tierra.

Las malas lenguas cuentan que el antiguo Señor de Gaoling, abuelo del actual Señor Bei Fong, solía cazar murciélagos-lobo por deporte, pero un día, debido a la poca iluminación de la cueva en la que se hallaba cazando, una de sus flechas erró y se incrustó en el pecho de una pequeña cría de tejón-topo. Y esas mismas lenguas cuentan que por eso, a pesar de su numerosa descendencia, ninguno de sus hijos tenía el don de la Tierra-Control.

Algunos otros supersticiosos decían que fueron los tejones-topo los que maldijeron al matrimonio Bei Fong, puesto que a los pocos días del alumbramiento de la Señora de Gaoling, se anunció la muerte del recién nacido. Así que consideraban lógico suponer que los espíritus de la tierra se habían desquitado con el heredero del mercader más rico del Reino Tierra.

Los habitantes de los pequeños poblados que rodeaban el feudo de Gaoling estaban convencidos de que el espíritu de un tejón-topo había adoptado la forma de un duendecillo y correteaba dentro y fuera del feudo en las noches más oscuras. Algunos agricultores aseguraban haber visto a una diminuta silueta vestida de blanco, brincando entre la arena y el lodo que desaparecía inmediatamente al más mínimo sonido. Otros pensaban que no era un espíritu ni un duende, sino un demonio, pues juraban que en las noches de luna llena, podían ver entre los bosques o escabulléndose entre los edificios del feudo un par de ojos blancos y brillantes como perlas, fijos y fríos.

Algunos días las calles del feudo amanecían con montículos de tierra y pequeños hoyos por todas partes, es por eso que la gente comenzó a hacer rituales para alejar a los espíritus de los tejones-topo. Durante la estación lluviosa los muros de algunas casas lucían huellas de lodo hechas con diminutas manos y pies. En algunas tardes, cuando el pueblo se encontraba lo suficientemente silencioso, se podía escuchar un llanto, un ligero sollozo. Nadie sabía su procedencia, pero era una voz suave, como de una niña pequeña, que hacía un extraño eco, como si proviniera de algún lugar debajo del suelo.

A pesar de estas numerosas leyendas y mitos, ninguno acaparaba tanto la atención en los últimos meses como el mito que se había formado en el cuadrilátero del _Estruendo Tierra VI_. Los peleadores que ahí se enfrentaban eran bien conocidos, en ése poblado y en los circundantes. Hombres imponentes capaces de triturar con los dedos la más dura roca. Y un día, sin que nadie viera cómo o de dónde había llegado, apareció una pequeña criatura.

Al principio era difícil decir si se trataba de un niño o de una niña… pero era tan diminuto. Los espectadores se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron bajar a la criatura por los escalones de las gradas, dirigiéndose al escenario. Sus ropajes eran verdes (muy sucios, pero verdes) y lo que más llamó la atención era un vendaje que cubría sus ojos.

Unos pensaron que era un truco, uno de tantos actos organizado por los luchadores. Un niño pequeño con los ojos vendados ¡Era una locura! Poco a poco se fueron percatando con asombro, que a pesar de llevar vendados los ojos, no dudaba en su caminar, no tropezaba y de algún modo parecía conocer la ubicación de todo a su alrededor.

El infante, una vez llegado a la parte baja de las gradas, exigió una pelea, y el público estalló en carcajadas. Su voz había revelado que se trataba de una niña. Uno de los luchadores que se encontraba sobre el cuadrilátero avanzó hacia ella, con la intención de sacarla del área, cuando de pronto el suelo sucumbió a su peso y el imponente hombre se encontró enterrado hasta el cuello en el piso del cuadrilátero. El hombre, ofendido y furioso, se liberó de inmediato y retó a la pequeña a un duelo formal, que ella aceptó, y ganó al instante, dejando boquiabiertos a los espectadores. Su estilo de pelea no era como el de todos los maestros tierra… había algo… _salvaje_ en ella. Una vez derrotado su oponente, la niña se dirigió hacia la salida, cuando el organizador preguntó su nombre. Ella se giró, quitó su venda de los ojos y la gente enmudeció. Ahí mismo estaba el espíritu que rondaba Gaoling, el tejón-topo hecho persona, el duende, el demonio… "_La Bandida Ciega"_

**  
**

**_Bueh, aquí está. Otro fic inspirado en mi propio estrés escolar. _**

**_¿Que puedo decir? Siempre me intrigó cómo es que la familia Bei Fong se las arreglaba para mantener oculta a su hija, y como es que Toph se escapaba de su casa y aprendía el control de la tierra a escondidas. Al principio iban a ser dos historias, o al menos capítulos, distintos. También la primera parte iba a ser muy angst, tratando sobre cómo Toph tiene que esconderse en su casa cada que algún extraño los visita. Pero no sé como terminó siendo lo que acaban de leer. Espero les haya gustado, y me harían muy feliz si me dejan un comentario, sea bueno o malo. Gracias!_**


End file.
